random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Sins/Zootropolis
So I noticed that we don't do movies here on Random-ness Sins. I'm not sure how this'll work out, so consider this a prototype experiment... thingy. *Why do I have to wait through fifty seconds of TWO Disney logos? (ding) *Narration. (ding) *Even for red ribbon and ketchup stage blood, this is excessive. (ding) *"Back then, the world was divided in two - vicious predators and meek prey." - Judy Hopps. You are aware that an animal can be both, right? (ding) *Oh, look. A racist fox. And this is just a few minutes into the film. (ding) *One sin removed because Judy's way of saying "nope" is downright hilarious. (gnid) *"If you don't try anything new, you'll never fail!" Yeah? Tell that to Michael Bay. (ding) *The fact Judy has 275 siblings exactly. (ding) *"Us predators used to EAT prey!" So... what do they eat now? Are you telling me they're all vegan? (ding) *You couldn't resist the animal-specific last name thing, could you? (ding) Also, with 80 million and something bunnies in Bunnyburrow, it would be impossible for them ALL to have pun surnames, meaning we lucked out that the main protagonist has one. (ding) *Also, speaking of the population and judging how quickly it's rising, is it safe to assume that there aren't any predators in Bunnyburrow? (ding) *I'm going to remove a sin for some pretty inspired animal pun band names, but then add it back because Judy is using an iPod instead of her phone for playing music. *In a city as big and bright as Zootropolis, you'd think there would be a lot of birds and fish. In fact, there are NO birds or fish in this movie! (ding) *"Fat cop that likes doughnuts" cliche. (ding) *"Our first bunny - Officer Hopps. Parking duty. Dismissed!" - Chief Bogo. Movie wants me to feel like this is because she's a bunny, but surely any first-shift police officers of any "race" would be put on parking duty? (ding) *It must be a giant pain for a giraffe to go anywhere in this place. (ding) *Profiling! (ding) *Do we really need to set this scene in a mid-century style ice cream parlour? (ding) *"Are your customers aware that they're getting snot and mucus with their cookies and cream?" - Judy. Judy Hopps would be great at CinemaSins. (ding) *I'm sinning any world where a jumbo pop costs $15. (ding) *Nick claims that he's been making and selling lollipops in this way every day since he was twelve. Kind of concerning, isn't it? (ding) *Super timely radio stations are super timely. (ding) *Everyone's hating on the bunny cop, and not realising the benefit of having a small, fast animal as a police officer. (ding) *These buildings have no foundation, allowing them to topple like dominoes. (ding) *"Like isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true! So let it go." - Chief Bogo. In case you didn't realise, Frozen was popular! (ding) *"Leads - none. Witnesses - none. And you're not into the computer system yet so resources - none!" How is she NOT in the computer system after being an employee for little over a day? (ding) *A baby fox suddenly starts driving a van and talking in a concerningly deep voice. (ding) *Three whole minutes of this "sloths are slow" joke that wasn't even super funny to begin with. (ding) *Mouse lady-ex-machina. (ding) *Okay, so Judy and Nick fell into some vines that broke their fall and didn't immediately snap, (ding) and THEN they fall into some conveniently fall-breaking leaves (ding) and then some more vines which break their fall AND tie them up in a spiral thing. (ding) *Holding both hands up to indicate ten doesn't work when you only have eight fingers. (ding) *"Where does THAT road go?" - Judy. Wherever it goes, surely you should be running out of cameras to look at, because I'm pretty sure they're going outside the city limits at this point? (ding) *Judy, a police officer, doesn't have a torch and has to resort to using her phone. (ding) *Suddenly jumpscare. (ding) *I can't believe all fourteen missing mammal files are related to this one case. (ding) *How handy our main protagonist happens to catch one of the main bad guys on camera! (ding) *Judy and Nick survive falling down a waterfall. (ding) *Even in Zootropolis, celebrities interject themself into situations they are unqualified to address. (ding) *We interrupt this Disney movie to bring you Speed. (ding) *This movie is full of survived events that shouldn't be survivable. (ding) *Even in Zootropolis, the police is corrupt. (ding) *"Main character, while running, trips and falls for a cheap moment of tension" cliche. (ding) *Note to Judy: Never play the secret audio clip condemning your foe IN FRONT OF the actual foe, or else they threaten to kill you for it. (ding) *Lady Gagazelle. (ding) *'Movie Sin Tally': 44 *'Sentence': Population 80 Million